


The Visit

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [27]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Ariadne visit and in a rare moment of quiet they can't help but notice the photo on the mantle. It's from when Philip was a new born resting against's Arthur's thighs, Edward is leaning down from the back of the sofa to kiss his baby brother, while Briar Rose stands by Arthur's knee. Eames comes into the room and says that it's his favourite photo of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Eventually, Dom did contact Arthur for a visit. 

Arthur was more than happy to have him and Ariadne over and he prepared a dinner as well as told their children about Dom and Ari. Edward was excited, Briar Rose curious and Phillip was…indifferent. He was a baby after all.   
The night of the dinner, Dom and Ariadne showed up on time. The pups barked at the door and Eames went to answer, Phillip on his hip as he saw Dom and Ari.

“Hey, come on in.”

Dom smiled, holding a bottle of wine and Ariadne followed and squealed with delight when she saw Phillip.

“Oh my God!! Look at those cheeks!”

Eames laughed and closed the door behind her, seeing that she was carrying multiple bags.

“And you have doggies!”

Arthur was already greeting Dom, accepting the bottle as Eames said,  
“Ariadne, Dom, this is Edward, the oldest. Briar Rose, my little girl and Phillip.”  
Phillip was quiet and looked at everyone, but Edward and Briar Rose said hello. Ariadne gasped a bit when she saw Briar Rose, her hair done up in a giant donut bun, a pretty dress on with a cardigan. 

“Oh, they’re lovely. I brought them gifts, may I?”

Eames nodded and Ariadne handed Edward and Briar Rose the bags she brought and then the last one to Arthur, since it was for Phillip.

“She got excited.” Said Dom.

Arthur laughed a little and Edward and Briar Rose said thank you and opened their gifts. Both older children had been gifted clothing and toys and because Ariadne was unsure of what they would like, she got them a bit of everything. They were excited and happy and they sat down to play for a while so the adults sat down at the dining room table to have some wine. Ariadne was excited to hold Phillip and she cooed him and squeeze his cheek as Arthur poured them wine.

“You really like kids, huh?”

“I do. Especially little cute beautiful ones like this!”

“They’re all you, Eames.” Said Dom.

“My boys are. My little girl is all Arthur.”

Both Ari and Dom looked over at Briar Rose, seeing her playing with her new toys, Caramel and Woody sniffing around them and Dom nodded.

“Yeah. All Arthur.” Said Ari.

They eventually sat down for dinner, the kids at the table with them, Phillip in his high chair. Ariadne was impressed by how good the kids were, Edward so excited to help with Phillip, Briar Rose a proper lady as she ate. Edward was the one who spoke the most, saying how old he was and how he liked school and about Woody. They listened and laughed as Edward talked and when dinner was over, the kids went to play and the adults sat in the living room to have wine while Arthur held Phillip, his peacock tucked under his arm. 

While they got comfortable, Dom noticed a photo on the mantle and he stood up and looked. He saw Phillip as an infant, laying on Arthur’s lap while they sat on the couch while Edward leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Phillip’s head. Briar Rose was standing near Arthur’s knee looking at Phillip lovingly. Eames had left for a moment to get dessert for everyone, Ariadne sitting near Arthur to look at Phillip while she asked about his peacock and Arthur explained. When he returned, he saw Dom admiring the photo, a small smile on his face. He went over to him and said,

“That’s my favorite picture.”

Dom looked at him.

“I remember when James and Phillipa were that small. It goes by so fast.”

“Tell me about it, mate. Edward was a three year old a second ago. Now he’s almost eight.”

Dom sighed, not even wanting to think about how old his own children were getting.

“They’re beautiful. So well behaved too.”

“Arthur is good with the manners.”

Dom smiled and they both sat down again, having their wine and dessert. Phillip eventually fell asleep and Arthur went to put him down, then checked on the kids before coming back down. Ariadne sighed softly.

“I want to keep them all. Especially Phillip, he’s so cute!”

They laughed and they continued to talk throughout the night, enjoying each other’s company, catching up further. When it got late, the pups asleep in the kid’s room and the wine now gone, Dom and Ariadne had to get going. They thanked them for a lovely meal and a great night and they promised to come back for another visit soon.

Once they left, Arthur began cleaning up, Eames helping. He brought the wine glasses in while Arthur rinsed the dishes to put them in the dishwasher and after setting them in the sink, he held onto Arthur.

“It was nice to see them again.”

“Ari wants to spoil our children rotten.”

“They’re kind of spoiled already.”

Arthur laughed and agreed.

“Old Domski looked as if he was ready to father some more children himself.”

“What do you mean?”

“The picture on the mantle seem to bring back memories. He looked wistful.”

“Aw…well he did always say that his kids were the best part of his life.”

“I see why.”

When Arthur finished, they headed upstairs, checking on their kids, Eames kissing Briar Rose good night, petting Caramel on his way out, then tucking Edward in and petting Woody and then kissing Phillip. When they finally got to their own bedroom, Arthur put his arms around hs husband and kissed him.

“You know what…we do have one thing to look forward to when our kids grow up.”

“What’s that?”

“We’ll be alone again. Just like when we were dating.”

Eames grinned and kissed him softly.

“You’re right.”


End file.
